villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tiki Tong
Tiki Tong is the main antagonist and final boss of the 2010 Wii videogame Donkey Kong Country Returns, and its Nintendo 3DS port Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D. He is the oppressive and greedy chief of the Tiki Tak Tribe. Biography Tiki Tong was awakened from his dormant slumber by a volcanic eruption on DK Island. From there on, the Tiki Lord sent his underlings from his emerging Tiki tower base atop the volcano to harvest bananas from around the island to create an army of Tikis known as the Tiki Tak Tribe, while also hypnotizing the animal inhabitants into labor. However, after the Tikis steal Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's banana hoard, the two apes then fight against the Tiki forces to get their bananas back. From there on, Tiki Tong was not seen until the end climax of the game. When the Kongs invade Tiki Tong's lair, all nine boss Tikis appear around their leader and threw the remaining bananas into Tiki Tong's head. He then turns the bananas into juice by spinning rapidly around, and then pours the goop over his Tiki henchmen. This action transforms his minions into hands to fight and defeat the Kongs once and for all. After a long battle, the Kongs prevailed over Tiki Tong's evil and defeated him, where he then explodes into a burst of light. Tiki Tong's death launches Donkey Kong and Diddy into space, where the two punch the Moon from its orbit down on top of the volcano, creating an explosion that destroys the Tiki base and frees all of the bananas (while the Moon is shot back into space). With the base destroyed, the effects of the hypnosis over the creatures of the island are undone to the Kongs' great delight. Battle Tiki Tong is fought in the final stage. At first, he attempts to smash DK with his hands. The hands can be attacked and have their own stamina bars. He may do this in certain formations: *Tiki Tong positions his hands vertically to the sides of the stage and brings them together. *Tiki Tong positions his hands horizontally to the sides of the stage and drags them across the stage. *Tiki Tong slaps his hands down on the stage. This usually leaves their weak point vulnerable, and can be faked out after one of Tiki Tong's hands is destroyed. After his hands are destroyed (taking damage equal to two stomps), Tiki Tong then enters his second phase. This involves him launching damaging fireballs downward, then attempting to slam his central body on the floor to crush DK. DK must then make his way on top of the boss' head and hit the button on top. Tiki Tong can also swoop down, though DK can avoid this attack by crouching. Tiki Tong also launches fiery Tiki Buzzes that home on DK. After the button on his head takes damage equal to three stomps, Tiki Tong is defeated. ''Super Smash Bros. Tiki Tong appears in ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as a trophy in part of the Donkey Kong Country Returns trophy box. Personality Tiki Tong is the tyrannical, greedy, destructive and contemptuous chief of the Tiki Tak Tribe, and he has stronger powers than those of his Tiki underlings. He is also shown to be calculating and oppressive, so he tries to harvest all of the bananas from around DK Island and use them give life to his Tiki underlings. Physical Appearance Similarly to the other Tikis being designed after instruments, Tiki Tong is depicted as a large wooden head shaped like a drum. His lower lip and wooden crown are painted in purple and orange triangles. He has two sets of three feather clusters for hair, two black eyes with glowing red pupils, and a slightly unhinged jagged mouth. During his final boss battle, he grows two large wooden hands made out of bananas and his Tiki minions, which revert back to bananas after they are destroyed. Powers and Abilities Being the lord and chief of the Tiki Tak Tribe, Tiki Tong has more stronger powers than those of his Tiki underlings. These powers include summoning fireballs as well as the use of many hand attacks that range from slapping to a karate chop. Trivia *While most Donkey Kong villains meet with ambiguous fates, Tiki Tong is the only villain to die in the game. *Tiki Tong and his minions do not appear nor they were mentioned in Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze, even though Lord Fredrik built his fortress in the same volcano that Tiki Tong's tower was stationed (although the Tiki Tak Tribe are native to DK Island while the Snowmads are not). *Tiki Tong's right eye is slightly larger than his left eye, much like Donkey Kong's dangerous archenemy King K. Rool. *While most Donkey Kong bosses take nine hits to defeat, Tiki Tong only requires seven (two for each hand and three for the head). *Concept art shows that Tiki Tong was meant to have four fingers on each hand instead of five. *Tiki Tong slightly resembles Andross in his design, being a central mass with two outer masses that act as hands. **Also, in his Star Fox Zero battle, Andross uses some of Tiki Tong's attacks during his first two phases, such as attempting to crush the player in an "applause"-esque attack. Navigation Category:Donkey Kong Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Deities Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Mute Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Cult Leaders Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Extravagant Category:Evil Creation Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Creator Category:Honorable Category:Brainwashers Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil from the Past Category:Wrathful Category:Inconclusive Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:Lawful Evil Category:Amoral Category:Control Freaks Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Envious Category:Mario Villains